1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly having simplified structure and being convenient for assembling.
2. The Related Art
It is known that electrical connector assemblies are indispensable units installed in electrical products for transmitting signals and power. For present, more and more electrical connector assemblies are designed to adapt to the variety, the multiple functions and the high transmission properties of the electrical products.
There is an electrical connector assembly, which has two mating faces for respectively mating with matching connectors. This electrical connector assembly commonly includes a first insulating body, a second insulating body and an assembling cover. The first insulating body receives a plurality of first contacts therein. The second insulating body receives a plurality of second contacts therein. The rear-touching portions of the first contacts and the rear-touching portions of the second contacts are respectively connected with a PCB. The assembling cover assembles with the first insulating body and the second insulating body together. As using, the front-touching portions of the first contacts and the front-touching portions of the second contacts respectively mate with the matching connectors.
However, the electrical connector assembly provides a separate assembling cover for assembling the first insulating body and the second insulating body, which results in complicated structure and inconvenience for assembling.